


(Requests Accepted!) Reader insert One-Shots (NO SMUT, for now)

by Nico_7Fsociety



Series: One Shot Collections [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirit Blossom (League of Legends), Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, I'm Sorry, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, spirit blossom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico_7Fsociety/pseuds/Nico_7Fsociety
Summary: While I work on this other piece of trash, why not practice my cringe writing skills with a one shot collection? Shoot.
Relationships: Spirit Blossom!Thresh/Reader, Thresh (League of Legends)/Original Character(s), Thresh (League of Legends)/Original Female Character(s), Thresh (League of Legends)/Reader, Thresh/Female Summoner (League of Legends)
Series: One Shot Collections [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709932
Comments: 17
Kudos: 12





	1. Requests On

Please request some ideas! Each work will be at least mid length (few K words), very interesting ones may be a lot longer :) we'll see.  
If you request, please don't judge my writing too harsh since this is mostly for fun, and it may not always follow original League Lore (obviously I'll try at least a little, LOL). You can request gender specific stuff, but nothing too specific on looks, race, etc, since it IS a reader insert, heh.  
Some characters may be a bit out of character, but obviously I'll still try to see with the characters mindset to follow what decisions they would make, how would they talk, etc.  
Anyways, sorry for the essay, HAHA. See you on the flip-side!


	2. One heck of a trip (THRESH x READER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy.  
> This was requested by 'something witty' (or 'something wittier' if you prefer). The request was a simple Spirit Blossom Thresh paired with a female reader character.  
> My apologies for the wait, although it was nothing compared to the amount of wait my other fics get. (I'll update someday, damn it!)  
> At least I finished it though.  
> I also feel like I should apologize for the weird and iffy writing... It's uh, not too consistent, I believe. And sometimes it seems random, very little build up and all. I swear I'm working on improving that, because I do kinda love a slow burn myself.
> 
> Warnings: none, it's just regular ole fluff mixed with weird humor. (and a bit of swearing)
> 
> Rated: T for Trash, or for Teens
> 
> Words: about 2.6k

’I still can’t believe it’s been twenty whole minutes of me walking around…’

You thought to yourself grumpily as you stepped over large tree branches and puddles of mud. You were currently looking for the traveling group you came here with- you lost them after getting accidentally distracted by a rather peculiar voice. A female one, to be exact. Once you went to check it out, you’ve realized that there was nothing to check, even if you swore you saw a white fluffy tail from the corner of your vision.

After going back to the original spot of the traveling group, you found the clearing where everyone stopped at to be dead empty.

This was rather unfortunate, considering the jungle you were exploring had technically no route to follow, besides some very confusing signs written in another language – _sigh_ – there goes your peaceful summer trip which you hoped to be your chance at getting your head clear.

But there was no time to wimp around – you thought to yourself – there were only two choices here that might lead to survival. Either you stood in your spot or you traveled further, possibly catching up to the group or getting to a small station where you could wait for some help. Considering the amount of energy that you still had after the short jungle trip mixed with the rather low amount of food you brought, you decided to throw your shot at finding a nearby station instead. (The guide told the whole group to not bring too much food because you’ll eventually stop to have lunch at a well prepared clearing where food would be ready, plus some consumables might attract too many bugs which you really didn't need).

How big could this jungle be?

A question that you somehow got an answer to; the jungle must’ve been absolutely _massive,_ since you felt like you were walking in circles, only to find more and more mysterious trees and beautiful plants you don’t even know the names of.

_And that, ladies and gentleman, is where the tom-fuckery of this fanfiction has started._

You swore you heard mischievous giggles that reminded you of the innocence of childhood wandering, quiet splashes of water followed by the wind making the trees do a steady but slow dance. You glanced around, slightly alarmed by the change of surroundings as the colors of the jungle seemed to have changed; from beautiful greens, bright yellows, and intense orange colors; to different hues of pink, blue, and purple. This certainly was a part of the jungle you weren’t any familiar with, even after researching everything there is to know about the land you visited for vacation.

Your legs picked up the pace slightly, considering the idea of simply turning around and going back after hours of mindless wandering. As far as you could know the tourist guide could be looking for you in panic – but again, that would mean the whole jungle is also searching for your whereabouts, meaning that eventually you’d be found soon.

But a stubborn and resistant part of you said ‘don’t turn back now, there needs to be at least one place here with other people in it! Surely they would help gladly!’ _As funny and pathetic it sounded…_

So you kept going forward between the trees down a thin path that’s been pre-cleared out. If you follow this, then there’ll definitely be something soon enough.

However, no matter how much you tried to reassure yourself, something didn’t sit well with you.

_‘This ain’t right…’_

You glanced behind yourself while walking, not sure why but something inside your head told you that you were being watched. But nothing met your line of sight, no matter how many times you turned while walking.

As if there weren’t enough unfortunate things happening to you in the current, your foot got stuck in something and all of a sudden you were falling forwards. You moved your arms to shield your fall, but something else seemed to have taken their place instead.

Your head was held by, uhh, _something._ You weren’t very sure what it was, but you felt thankful since otherwise you might’ve gotten quite the concussion, _which only would’ve added to the many great things you had to worry about._

You pushed yourself upwards with your arms, attempting to get up and have your head released, but whatever was holding you had quite the _fucking_ grip on your forehead.

**“My my, a lost soul within the spirit realm?”**

You struggled to move as a low deep voice spoke a few meters above you.

**“Don’t worry, young one, I’ll take care of you. You will make a great addition to my collection…”**

You couldn’t worry over what the mysterious voice said, since right after that you passed out.

Splashes of purple appeared in your blurry vision as your eyes slowly blinked open, your mind still numb after what could’ve been the _longest_ nap of your lifetime.

Minutes spent as you were recollecting whatever memories were left in you, trying to figure out what has happened.

‘Okay, so I remember staying in my room to play something… No, wait, that was days ago. Then uhh, I found a coupon from a travels company that gave me a 35% sale offer if I went on a trip here… Wait wait wait, I already have the trip planned. In fact- IN FACT, I’M ON THE TRIP RIGHT NOW!’

The realization woke you up fully as you attempted to jump up from the laying position, only to realize you’re unable to move.

“The young one has awoken. Tell me, lost spirit, how are you feeling?”

You heard a funny sounding voice above your restrained form.

You looked up from your laying position and saw something holding your leg… Or, it wasn’t your leg, but a chain.

“Where am I?”

Your own voice sounded dead tired, which wasn’t far from how you felt, then you flinched at the response from the mysterious voice.

“In the spirit realm, lost one.”

Your rubbed your eyes as they adjusted to the brightness and looked at the source of the response.

You saw… a strange looking person. He had purple skin, and he was clad in a robe. He was dragging a chain of sorts, which was wrapped around you. You recognized him as the figure you saw earlier.

“Wh-Who are you?”

The man merely chuckled at your question.

“My dear child, I am called Thresh. I will be your new care taker from now on, and you will stay with the other spirits who are now your siblings.”

The strangely dressed man named Thresh fully turned towards you, and you saw he had a golden mask over his purple face. You yelped and were about to think you’d fall off of whatever being dragged on, but saw chains were securely wrapped around yourself.

“Ah… I do understand. Your fear. You’re afraid of what I look like.”

He stopped dragging and moved closer to your laying form. He hovered over your face and you swore he smelled like the sweet scent of lavender and rose petals.

“Do not be afraid, my young child. There is nothing to be scared of. I will take care of you.”

He unwrapped the chain from around you and pulled you up by your wrist.

“Come, follow me. We are close to your new home.”

Completely confused, you stood up and decided that following him was your best option (even if he did look like an anime demon ready to devour you). You took in your surroundings and saw that you were walking down a lantern lit path. Purple leaves on dangling grey branches obscured your vision from the sky as you took slow and careful steps not far behind the stranger.

“Uh… Where did you say I’m at again? The-The uhh, spirit realm?”

Thresh turned to look at you for a moment before looking back ahead.

“Yes… Your new home.”

As your small exchange ended, you both came to a river. It was beautiful, and the gentle greenish-blueish color felt nice on your eyes compared to the amount of pink you saw earlier.

“Wow… This looks breathtaking!”

You moved your arms behind your back, wanting to take a polaroid photograph, only to find nothing. In fact, you were barely wearing anything at all.

“Where are my clothes??”

Thresh looked at your blushing shocked face with the same gentle yet ominous look in his eyes as before.

“You don’t need them, young spirit. I removed them and wrapped you into a rope fitting for a beautiful girl such as you.”

He took the material of the robe on you and felt it under his fingertips.

“Yes… A soft robe for an innocent young one. Only the best for my children…”

You could merely stare as this strange-fuck went on about how you were his “kid”.

‘Oookay, this is getting weird.’

You cleared your throat.

“M-Mr. Thresh, uhm, I think you might have confused me with somebody else, since as far as I know, my own dad doesn’t look like a hellspawn demon ready to gut me.”

A hurt look flashed over his eyes and you almost felt bad. He looked away from you, quickly regaining his composure.

“I understand… But I must help you. You see, I’m the caretaker of any spirits that wander here… I help them. I must. I have to save them, before…”

He visibly tensed until relaxing his shoulders. You flinched as he seemed to have gotten angry, possibly at you, before taking his lantern and holding it up.

“Young one. Let me help you. You may leave if you wish… But it would greatly pain me to see another child of mine get dragged down within the Spirit Realm.”

Thresh had a determined look on him. He must’ve really wanted to help, calling you his child, giving you a beautiful dark grey robe made of silk… Even if he did strip you down bare naked just to put it in you. You flinched with disgust before sighing.

‘Maybe he could help me get back to my group… But then I’d have to agree with whatever he has in mind.’

“I guess I have time.”

After making sure his intentions weren't exactly _perverted_ , he had led you to a dock above the river. The docks had a gate at the end, with no boats in sight.

“Thresh… Before I passed out, you mentioned me being a ‘great’ addition to your collection… Mind telling me what that meant?”

You stared towards the docks, particularly into nothing, as he came to a stop again. You noticed he was breathing… Rather heavily. Did he run out of air?

“H-Hey, we can take two if you need, you look really out there after all.”

You moved closer to his back, ready to perform some poorly executed CPR if needed. But his words made you pause shortly behind him.

“My family… So many of them went missing. Where could they have gone? They must be so scared without any guidance…”

This man must’ve cared a whole lot about his ‘kids’ if he shuddered at the idea of them missing alone…

“Uhm, if ya need any help looking for your kids, I’d be glad to.”

He turned around and looked at you in surprise.

“You’d… You’d help?!”

He looked you over and you could swear he had a tint of red on his face.

“Yea sure, dude! I could even try helping you capture more of them spirits.”

He looked down with a sour expression, and you could feel a piece of your heart break.

“I don’t… capture. I guide.”

You walked over to him and put your hands on his shoulders. He got tense at the small contact, but you didn’t move away.

“My bad, honestly. I could help you _guide_ them, which is what I meant really.”

He kept staring at you, as if contemplating. Thresh wasn’t very used to this sort of kindness, and he didn’t want to push his burdens onto somebody else.

He wanted to reject your offer, but something made him reconsider…

You smiled at him and for the first time, he looked relieved. He smiled back for a moment before regaining his composure.

“Let’s go, young one. I’ll show you what to do.”

You both wandered back into the jungle, with his lantern in hand. He led you to a larger clearing, which had spirits wandering around left and right.

“Wow…” You couldn’t believe your eyes.

Actual spiritual beings sighted by you?!

“Keep silent. They tend to scatter if you cause any commotion.”

You nodded and held your index finger to your lips, signalling your silence.

“Good. All we have to do is catch them somehow. Let’s try that one.”

He pointed to a spirit glowing and wandering around casually.

“How do we catch it?”

He held up his weird lantern by the chains, as if it were the answer to your question.

‘Wait, what?’

He swung the lantern the ~~prey’s~~ spirit’s way and caught it with ease. He pulled it back towards the two of you, and somehow the spirit flew straight into the lantern.

“That worked??” You question aloud.

Thresh handed you the lantern and stared at it in childish wonder.

“You give it a try, young one. I run out of energy quickly.”

“U-uh, alright then.”

You swung the lantern towards a random spirit wandering about, but you missed by a long shot. A weird yellow question mark appeared hovering above the ground, followed by a loud ‘ _ping!’_

“What the hell was that?” You asked Thresh in confusion.

“Not sure myself... Just go on.”

You swung again with more strength, and managed to catch this time. You pulled with all your strength until the lantern fucking _sucked in_ the spirit.

‘Bingo!!’

And that is how the two of you spent the rest of the day. Swinging around a silly lantern that sucked in spirits. _What the hell has your life come to…_

The two of you walked in silence back to the river. Thresh held the lantern in his arm as your own hands were behind your back.

After getting to your final destination, you both stopped. Thresh sighed out and you weren’t sure if it was out or relief or if it was a sad sigh.

Not being able to bear the depressing silence any longer, you spoke up.

“What’s wrong?”

Your voice was small and soft, probably due to your own exhaustion sweeping in. Thresh turned around and now you saw the saddened look in his eyes.

“…How could I ever repay you, spirit? You’ve helped me so much today…”

You pursed your lips as you took a step closer to him.

“You don’t need to repay me. A ‘thank you’ would be quite enough.”

You smiled at him gently. Thresh looked down at the ground.

“… A simple ‘thank you’ it is then. But I know a better way of showing my gratification.”

He turned around and a purple glow emitted from him.

A few moments later he turned back, without his mask on.

He looked like a normal human. A beautiful one at that.

You were taken aback by the unexpected transformation.

“You’re… You’re gorgeous!” You exclaimed.

Thresh blushed for a moment, making his human form even cuter.

“You flatter me, human.”

Your grin grew and went even closer to him.

The two of you now were merely an inch away and you leaned into his ear.

“I know even even more better way to thank me.”

He looked down at you, his eyes half lidded.

“What would that be?”

You smirked and muttered quietly.

“Close your eyes, Thresh.”

His brows furrowed but he obliged.

You leaned closer to him and placed your lips on his own.

His eyes shot open and looked at you in surprise.

A few moments later you pulled away, the smirk still apparent on you.

“Thank for da first kiss, NOOB!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to follow me or just the story, leave kudos, comment, or even leave another request!


End file.
